


Extraordinary Man

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S7 during the episode Touched. The Summers house was in utter chaos under Faith's leadership, Andrew was especially troubled by the lifeless sight of his hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary Man

 

Chaos still disturbed their sanctuary hours after Spike’s affronted departure. Like a knight in shining armor he undoubtedly went in search for Buffy and the fairy tale was writing itself.

Andrew looked around the chaotic kingdom and in the midst of all, one man was stretched out on a couch. His arm over his head, and exhaustion lured him to restless sleep. Andrew stepped toward the couch, went on his knees, and gazed at the eye patch barely visible under the muscular arm.

The sight of the extraordinary man, so broken, so alone, so unnoticed, was too unbearable.

Andrew leaned forwards and planted a kiss of appreciation on the chapped lips, and for a mere second, he imagined his fairytale kiss waking the real Xander Harris up. Strong, capable, and alive.


End file.
